


Not Without Fear

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan has doubts about the mission of the Fellowship. He does not deal with things too well and Glorfindel steps in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Without Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the elves. Only the great Prof. Tolkien has that honor. I merely do this for pure fun.  
> Title: Not Without Fear.  
> Author: Jade  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Glorfindel/Elladan  
> Warning: Angst, Slash,Sex  
> feedback: Would be nice  
> Summary: Elladan has doubts about the mission of the Fellowship. He does not deal with things too well and Glorfindel steps in to help.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to Sirkayem for being my Beta on this.
> 
> The Request: Pairing: Elladan or Elrohir with Boromir, or Elladan/Glorfindel  
> Please include: In Rivendell between the Council and the Fellowship riding out - desperation, fear  
> please don't include: fluff, humour
> 
> Pitch hit for Kalypso for the 2011 My Slashy Valentine Exchange

Elladan silently watched as everyone slowly went on their way. The council meeting had not exactly gone well but he knew it could have been much worse. You cannot throw elves and dwarves together and not expect some sort of rivalry. Aragorn was the only mortal that most elves of Rivendell trusted.The man from Gondor,Boromir had done little to change that. Elladan had the impression that he had somehow challenged Aragorn. Legolas stepped in and the confrontation lasted only briefly then Aragorn put an end to it.

A small part of him had not been surprised when the hobbit had jumped up and said he would take the cursed ring to Mordor. A bigger part of him believed the hobbit had just agreed to a suicide mission. He wanted to believe that the newly formed fellowship would succeed. As others left the area, he saw he was not the only one who with doubts. How his father did not see this, he could not understand.

When dinner was served hours later, Elladan once again observed others around him. His twin was unusually quiet as he served himself. He watched as his twin chose a more secluded seat to eat his meal. Hearing laughter, Elladan looked across the room towards the hobbits. He arched an eyebrow. He could not understand how they could be laughing in a time such as this. Did they not know what they faced, what all races would soon face or did they just not care? All of Arda could be destroyed if the mission failed and the hobbits were laughing and enjoying themselves.

“Take a walk.” A deep voice from behind him startled Elladan out of his thoughts. He turned to see Glorfindel there and wondered just how long the older elf had been watching him.

“ I mean it, Elladan, take a walk.” Glorfindel insisted when Elladan did not reply immediately . “I see the look in your eyes, Elladan, go clear your mind of whatever dark thoughts linger there.”

Elladan started to deny this but the look Glorfindel gave him, let Elladan know that he had no choice in the matter. Glorfindel had not made a request, he had given an order. He gave one last quick glance to where the hobbits were and then turned and stormed out of the dining hall.

Glorfindel shook his head when he saw that Elrohir had gotten to his feet. The older twin needed some time to think and having Elrohir there would not be helpful at the moment, no matter how much comfort the twins always brought each other.

“Give him time.” Glorfindel told Elrohir quietly as he passed behind him. “ I will search for him after the meal.”

~ * ~ *

 

Elladan had walked further than he had first planned, but it had done nothing to clear his mind. He knew that hobbits were not to be taken lightly. Bilbo himself had proven this. He only wondered now if Frodo had gotten them into something that seemed clearly beyond their abilities. The journey to Mordor was no small task even for elves. He simply could not see how a hobbit could make it.

He had never once doubted his father's decisions before, yet he did now. Could his father not see this ending in disaster? Was Elrond so desperate to have the ring leave Rivendell that he did not care who left with it? He shook his head as this thought ran though his mind. His father never did anything without having thought it through, or so Elladan could only hope.

“Has your mind cleared?” Glorfindel questioned, once he had caught up with Elladan. It was evident that the elf was once again lost in his own thoughts since he had not even heard Glorfindel approach or noticed that he had been behind Elladan for some time.

“It is not as if I have not tried.” Elladan replied, finally turning to face the other elf. “I do not ask for these thoughts yet they fill my mind continually. I saw how cheerful others were during our meal and I can not see how they can be.” Elladan was shaking as he reached up and ran his hands through his hair “ or why they would be.”

Glorfindel stood silent as he watched Elladan. His twin, Elrohir, was in almost the same state, however Elladan seemed more desperate. When the oldest of the twins began pacing as he walked down the path, Glorfindel followed yet kept his distance for now.

“Hobbits!” Elladan hissed, suddenly standing directly in front of Glorfindel. “ Why, Glorfindel, of all the different races at the council, why did a hobbit have to agree to go to Mordor?”

“He will not be making the journey alone, Elladan, you know this.” Glorfindel pointed out, wanting to calm the other elf as quickly as he could

“No,he goes with other hobbits.” Elladan replied, shaking his head “ what can they do? They stand no chance of making it through Mordor, even if they do make it there.”

“ Is that not why Gandalf and the others go as well?” Glorfindel questioned. “ To make sure the hobbits get there safely.”

Elladan's laugh was anything but humorous and Glorfindel wondered if Elladan was slowly losing his mind. Perhaps the ring's presence in Rivendell was affecting the older twin.

“Even Legolas' bow will not be enough to save them.” Elladan said. “ It is a suicide mission for them all.” He added

“ Stop this now.” Glorfindel hissed, getting Elladan's attention finally. “ I have never seen you this way and I will not stand for it now.”

“ Glorfindel I..” Elladan started to say but stopped when Glorfindel helped up a hand.

“ I have seen fire in your eyes during battle, I've seen them almost sparkle with excitement when you were younger. Now all I see is desperation.” Glorfindel replied. “ This fear is beyond having a hobbit on this mission.”

Elladan shook his head and started to turn away. He,wanted to escape when Glorfindel stopped him, only he did not think he had the energy

“Tell me.” Glorfindel insisted, carefully pulling the twin closer to him. “why is there fear in your heart?”

“ What if they fail?” Elladan asked, looking up at his former tutor desperately. “What if we all fail and are overcome with this growing darkness...If we cannot stop this....”

“ Stop.” Glorfindel shouted this time. “by your thoughts, you are already letting the evil win.”

“Can you not see how pointless it is to fight.” Elladan said, ignoring Glorfindel's comment. “We saw what this evil did to our mother. I cannot go through that again. I do not wish to see all I care about die.”

It had not occurred to Glorfindel that Elladan would have been reminded of his mother and how she had been attacked. The evil that threatened them now had been responsible for what happened to Celebrian. It was something, Glorfindel knew, Elrond and his family were still effected by today. Perhaps those memories could explain Elladan and Elrohir's behavior on this day. They both feared having to go though this again.

“Walk back with me.” Glorfindel asked Elladan. “ I know of something that will help calm you.”

Elladan shook his head and had stepped away from Glorfindel. He was not surprised when the older elf had taken a step towards him. He should have known that Glorfindel was not about to let him be alone .

“ There is nothing that will calm me.” Elladan tried to point out “ not until this is over.”

“Elladan!” Glorfindel was close to shouting at the younger elf. Elladan was tougher than this, stronger. The Elladan he knew was strong minded, persistent and confident. This was the Elladan he wanted to see again. “Snap out of this now.” He hissed “ I will never allow any harm to come to you to any of the residents of Rivendell.”

“Is that not what you said to the residents of Gondolin before the city burned?” Elladan hissed in reply. The instant the words had passed his lips, he regretted saying them.

“Your father will be expecting you to return soon.” Glorfindel said, stepping away. It would have hurt less had he been slapped, or even had an arrow run though his chest.

“ Glorfindel..” Elladan started to apologize but the older elf had already turned and left.

“That was more then uncalled for.” Elrohir said.

“ Do you not think I know this?” Elladan replied, sighing. He had seen the hurt in Glorfindel's eyes before he left. He turned to see his twin and arched an eyebrow when he saw that Elrohir's arm was resting around Boromir's shoulders. The man from Gondor wisely remained silent. “I was upset and...”

“And you opened your mouth and your foot slid right in.” Elrohir said.” Go see him and soon.”

Elladan could only nod in reply as his twin started to leave. Elladan started to ask Elrohir if he did not fear what was to come, or what the outcome would be.

“ Of course I do.” Elrohir looked back, having heard his twin's thoughts as they often did with each other. “But I still have hope, Elladan, sometimes that is all we need.”

Before Elladan could say anymore, Elrohir walked away, his arm still draped around Boromir. Elladan wasted no time and turned down the same path that Glorfindel had gone.

“ I am here.” Glorfindel said as Elladan had passed him. He had stepped off the path and was sitting between some trees.

“ I truly am sorry.” Elladan started but once again Glorfindel held up his hand and shook his head.

“Fear makes us all say things we should never say.” He said. “ I know your fear, Elladan. I have seen it before and I have felt it.” He added “Gondolin was a great place, a lot like Rivendell in many ways. The warriors, myself included were fearless and that was our mistake. We thought we were invincible and we were proven wrong.”

Elladan's eyes, though guilt could be seen in them, were still filled with fear. Glorfindel reached over and pushed Elladan's hair out of his eyes.

“What is it you fear so much?” Glorfindel asked him.

“Watching my family die,” Elladan told him. “The fate of my family rests in the hands of a hobbit, Glorfindel.. A hobbit!.” He was almost shouting now. Glorfindel did nothing to stop him. "Father has too much faith in them.”

“And you do not have enough.” Glorfindel replied. “Your twin still holds hope, can you not do the same?”

“ I want to.” Elladan replied “ I am trying.”

“Do you trust me?” Glorfindel asked him

“With my life.” Elladan replied with hesitation.

“Then trust that I will not let you fall.” Glorfindel told him “ nor will I stand by and let any harm come to those i care about. My family is here as well, though not a family by blood, we are still family and I would die to protect my family.”

Elladan let out a deep breath, lowering his head “ I am sorry Glorfindel.” He said “For acting this way and taking it out on you.”

“ You have done no such thing.” Glorfindel replied, offering a small grin at the other elf. It was a complete surprise to Elladan when he found himself pulled into Glorfindel’s strong arms and kissing him. Glorfindel was unsure if the moan he heard was from Elladan or from himself .

“What just happened?” Glorfindel asked when the kiss ended, though neither elf had pulled away and Glorfindel's arms were still locked around Elladan.

“Perhaps we both need something to hope for.” Elladan replied then kissed Glorfindel again.

Glorfindel heard the growl as the kiss had deepened and this time he knew, it had come from him. His body responded quickly when Elladan pressed up against him. His last coherent thought was that perhaps they should take this somewhere more discreet. The instant he felt Elladan's arousal pressed against his, though, he no longer cared where they were.

Looking into Elladan's eyes, Glorfindel now saw another kind of desperation. This one he did not plan to deny, not when he needed this every bit as much. He made short work of Elladan's tunic then enjoyed hearing the young elf gasp as Glorfindel nipped along the perfectly muscled chest and stomach.

Elladan's hands almost flew into Glorfindel's hair. This was not the first time he was pleasured this way, yet the way Glorfindel's touch moved over his hardened flesh was far beyond any pleasure he had felt before this. His passionate cries soon filled the air around them as Elladan was taken over the edge, his hands gripping the older elf's hair even tighter.The look in Glorfindel's eyes told him this was just the beginning.

He was only vaguely aware of the rest of his clothing having been removed, he was too focused on getting Glorfindel out of his. He could not hold back the groan as he looked the Golden one over slowly, admiring every inch of Glorfindel's body. It was not the first time Elladan has enjoyed the view of Glorfindel's well muscled chest. Though, there had not been much time to fully enjoy the view on the practice field.

“Does the view please you?” Glorfindel questioned. He had been silently watching the younger elf and he was sure that Elladan had not been aware of the deep heavy breaths he was taking.Elladan's eyes had also darkened with what Glorfindel believed to be desire.

“I can see it pleases you.” Elladan replied,his hand just barely grazing over Glorfindel's arousal. He grinned when Glorfindel's gasp seemed to echo around them. It was not often that Elladan witnessed the older elf shiver and it thrilled him to know it was his touch that brought this reaction from Glorfindel.

“Elladan,” Glorfindel groaned. “either we continue this or end it. No more teasing.” He was at the very edge of his limit now and Elladan's light touches were no longer enough. He would not allow himself to beg, at least not out loud. In his mind he had already pleaded a hundred different ways.

“Where is this patience you pride yourself on?” Elladan challenged. The sudden almost dangerous look in Glorfindel's eyes made the younger elf shiver. It was the reaction Elladan had hoped for.

With a deep growl, Glorfindel had flipped them over, pinning Elladan beneath him. He smiled wickedly when it was Elladan who was now groaning. Glorfindel's touches were anything but light. His hands pressed almost painfully into Elladan's skin as the golden elf caressed along the length of Elladan's body. Glorfindel wanted Elladan to beg, he did not wait long.

“Glor...” Elladan pleaded, whimpering as he writhed in need.” now, it has to be now.”

The tone in Elladan's voice as he pleaded with Glorfindel, almost sent the older elf over the edge. Neither elf could take more teasing. The shared kiss ended abruptly when Glorfindel caved in first and slid himself deep inside Elladan. Both elves cried out in passion.

The sounds of pleasure that came from Elladan only pushed Glorfindel closer to his limit. His own growls filled were heard as he continued to thrust into Elladan again and again.

The woods were soon filled with loud cries of pleasure. Elladan reached his limit first with Glorfindel not long after. Their cries of passion had not ended, not until both were finding it hard to catch their breath. Collapsing beside him, Glorfindel watched as Elladan turned to face him. Elladan's eyes were no longer filled with fear and desperation. He appeared calm, perhaps even relaxed.

“Sleep.” Glorfindel said,nestling the twin’s head against his shoulder, “ I have the feeling we will see very little rest in the coming weeks.”

Elladan's reply was a silent nod in agreement, his eyes still locked with Glorfindel's. When he finally did close his eyes, he let his mind wander back to pleasant memories. He knew if he once again thought of what was to come, he would not find any peace or rest. He gave Glorfindel a grateful look before he finally gave in, closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a light sleep. Glorfindel had done the same.

 

~ * ~

 

Standing beside his twin, Elladan watched silently as the fellowship began its journey out of Rivendell. The hobbit seemed unsure at first until Gandalf rested his hand on the hobbit's shoulder. Elladan still had doubts about the journey and the ultimate success of the mission to destroy the ring, though with the support of his twin and Glorfindel's he was able to face his fear and his doubts.

“Perhaps there is some hope after all.” He said quietly, watching the fellowship until they were no longer within his sight. “ Perhaps all is not lost.”

 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~


End file.
